Growing demand for application oriented electronic devices leads to increasingly complex layouts of semiconductor elements in a housing. Such elements may be arranged in different configurations like “chip by chip”, “chip on chip”, “chip on clip”, etc. The term “system in package” (SIP) refers to devices comprising a multi-chip module in a single housing. A SIP may be used to simplify the assembly of a module and reduce the required space on a board. Furthermore, there is an increasing demand to utilize semiconductor materials other than those employed in conventional devices in order to benefit from their electronic properties.